cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Exploria
|- |'Capital City' || Citadel |- |'Alliance' || New Pacific Order |- |'Founding' | March 14, 2006 |- |'Government' • Ruler | Constitutional Monarchy King Magnus VII |- |'Religion' | None |- |'Population' | 3000 Supporters |- |'National Tax Rate' | 20% |- |'Currency' | Dollars |- |'Resources' | |} History The history of Exploria stretches from Feudal times to modern day. Origins The people of Exploria are descended from many. Originating in the countries of Western Europe, peasants and workers who became tired of simple country life and rule by boorish lords rose up to strike their own path. Their leader, Magnus Lancier, declared himself 'The King of the Kingless'. As a large band of mercenaries, the Kingless marched through Europe, destroying any attempts to return them to their masters. When they reached the Ural Mountains, and saw the vast, unclaimed land before them, the Kingless gained a new purpose: to see what was beyond their world. They called themselves the Explorians, intrepid warriors who lived for adventure. They had earned their freedom, now they sought a homeland. Settlement Magnus, King of the Kingless was succeeded by Magnus II, who led the Explorians through many lands and into India. The band of explorers did not seek to conquer these lands, but learned much and brought some of their own traditions into the nation. Passing through there, they made their way into China, and when Magnus II saw the Pacific Ocean, he declared 'This is where we shall live.' For decades the Explorians have grown and changed, bringing cultures from all around the world into their society yet keeping their roots intact. 50 years ago, the young King Magnus VI came into power, and revealed a plan that would change Exploria forever. Modernization The people of Exploria at first rejected the idea of bringing the primitive nation into modern standards, but the intelligent King convinced them over time that modernization was the key to survival. Series of reforms and changes in the very structure of the nation caused tumultuous days, but slowly the nation became a player in its region, and shortly thereafter, the world. The year was 2006, and the greatest King Exploria had ever seen was growing ill... Present Day As King Magnus VI's condition deteriorated, his son began to prepare for the eventuality that he would soon take the throne. Prince Magnus VII, the youngest in the Lancier line, was, and is, only 19. The time came when Exploria fell under attack by the forces of a rogue Japanese Daimyo, by the name of Samurai. King Magnus, too sick to lead his forces in battle, left it upon the shoulders of his young son to fight for his country. The Prince, aided by counsel from his father, lead Explorian troops to a victory so absolute, Samurai's nation Shogan was destroyed. When Magnus returned from his conquest, his father praised him, and told the boy he was ready for the throne. As of this day, the King is in stable but critical condition, and his son, taking the title of Lord Magnus, is the interim leader of Exploria. Category:Nations Category:Former member of New Pacific Order